


Time for New Beginnings

by onewritergirl47



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: How Blue is revealed, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewritergirl47/pseuds/onewritergirl47
Summary: Simon hated New Year's Eve. This one especially sucked since most of his friends weren't talking to him. He didn't have Blue anymore. So what happens when he goes to Bram's New Year's Eve party and new information comes to light?





	Time for New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey so I thought what if Simon learned who Blue was at one of Bram's parties vs. at the Ferris Wheel?

Simon never really understood the hype of New Year's Eve. Maybe it was the idea of starting fresh and new beginnings. To be honest, that sounded pretty appealing to him right now. He mainly saw it as an excuse to party and make out when the ball drops. However Simon was not that lucky. Sure he could have brought some girl to the party, pretended to like her, and kiss her when the ball dropped. The problem was is that all he would be doing is pretending because Simon Spier was gay. Now the whole school knew thanks to Martin Addison and none of his friends would talk to him. He couldn't really blame them after what he had done to them. He shouldn't have lied. He was just scared to come out and he didn't want to lose Blue. The only person really talking to him right now was his family and Bram Greenfeld. 

Bram had transferred to Simon's middle school during seventh grade. They hadn't really hung out much until Bram had become friends with Garrett. Soon enough, he became a part of their group of friends. He started sitting at their table and occasionally joining them on their trips to Waffle House. It didn't take long for Simon to form a crush on him. They bonded over Harry Potter and Halloween Oreos. They both agreed that those were the best ones. He never told Bram how he felt, especially since he had started emailing Blue. He felt guilty to like them both, since Bram probably wasn't even gay much less Blue. 

He hadn't heard from Blue ever since Martin outed him after the football game after being rejected by Abby. He couldn't really blame Blue for not wanting to talk to him after being publicly outed. He missed the way he looked forward to hearing from him everyday. He could tell Blue things that he couldn't tell anyone else, not even Leah. So here he was alone at Bram Greenfeld's New Year's Eve party. He had impulsively switched his regular hoodie for a navy blue long sleeve shirt paired with dark blue jeans. He ran the doorbell only to have Bram open the door himself. 

"Hey Si! Man how are you doing? That's a stupid question considering what happened. I want you to know I support you and I'm here if you ever want to talk." 

"I'm doing okay and thanks Bram." 

"Okay so drinks are in the kitchen, beer pong out back, and there's karaoke in the living room," Bram pointed out as he gestured to different parts of the house.

"Beer pong at a New Year's Eve party?" 

"Abby and Leah voted that we just drink wine but Nick and Garrett whined about them being party poopers. So we have both wine and beer pong set up out back." 

"Wine pong?"

"It was a compromise to make them all happy. If Leah asks, she's the one who coined the term. Hey let me know if you want to be on my team for beer pong because we totally killed it at Halloween against You Know Who." 

"The fact that you just made a Harry Potter reference just made this night a million times better."

"You are such a dork Spier. Anyways I have to go talk to Garrett real quick about something but I will be right back," said Bram with a smile as he patted Simon's shoulder and went off to find Garrett." 

Simon hung out as he watched people drunkenly sing karaoke and wait for the ball to drop. Twenty minutes later, Bram came back with two cups in his hands. 

"Want some?"

"What is it?" 

"Beer but we have soda if you want any."

Without responding, Simon took one of the cups from Bram and chugged the foul tasting liquid.

"I guess you really needed it huh?"

"Everything is just so messed up now. I lost my friends and the guy I love."

"The guy you love?"

"Yeah I love Blue. I don't even know who he is and I am in love with him. I love the way he makes me feel, like I can do anything. I can tell him things that I can't tell anyone, not even Leah. I just wish I hadn't screwed everything up."

"Simon?" 

"Yeah Bram?"

"It's me."

"Yeah you're Bram Greenfeld," Simon replied as he laughed at his own drunken joke.

Bram couldn't help but smile at how oblivious Simon could be at times. 

"Si, it's me. I'm Blue," he said gently as he touched Simon's arm. 

Suddenly, the information hit Simon like a ton of bricks. He was here with Blue. He finally knew who he was and it had been Cute Bram Greenfeld all along. Bram Greenfeld who played soccer and loved Halloween Oreos was his Blue. Finally Simon spoke up after what seemed like forever.

"It's you? You're Blue"

"Yeah Si, it's me. Are you disappointed?"

"I wanted it to be you all along. I'm so sorry about everything that happened. Everything got so crazy and messed up. Now my friends aren't speaking to me and I've lost the guy I love." 

"Simon, you haven't lost me. Was I upset? Yeah I was but I also realized something. All those weeks I spent not talking to you as Blue were the worst weeks of my life. I was miserable. I may be scared to come out but I am more scared of losing you. I am in love with you Simon Spier."

"I am in love with you too Bram Greenfeld." 

With that, they hugged as they heard people counting down to the ball dropping from the other room. 

"10, 9, 8!"

"Bram?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you be my boyfriend?"

"Simon, I would love to be your boyfriend." 

All of a sudden, they heard people cheering. They were all kissing their significant others and wishing each other a happy new year. 

"Is it okay if I kiss you?" Simon asked Bram shyly. 

"Yeah it is more than okay." 

Simon wrapped his arms around Bram's waist and moved closer to him. Bram followed his lead and leaned in towards him until their lips met. They shared a brief but passionate kiss. After they pulled away, they stayed in each other's arms as their foreheads touched.

"Happy New Year Bram." 

"Happy New Year Simon." 

With that, they kissed again and only stopped to come up for air. 

"So since we're dating and everything, would you like to go to Waffle House? I mean as in like a date."

"Yeah I would like that," Bram stated as he reached for Simon's hand and held it. 

He may not have made up with his friends yet or forgiven Martin for what he had done. What mattered is that right now he was going to Waffle House with his boyfriend. As for everything else, Simon figured they could face it as long as they were together. Simon definitely liked New Year's Eve now.


End file.
